


Листья

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Пикник под угрозой срыва





	Листья

Кроули покосился на часы, потом снова посмотрел на небо. Он и без часов мог безошибочно определить время, но сейчас очень хотел, чтобы оно шло быстрее. Время, конечно же, потакать демону не собиралось.

Гавриил выбрал очень, очень неудачный момент. Кроули вздохнул и долил себе еще вина. Он совсем не так представлял себе их пикник, но все еще ждал. Он мог перенести себя куда угодно или сесть в машину и поехать куда угодно — вариантов было предостаточно, но пока с неожиданным даже для себя терпением он сидел здесь, в самой глубине засыпанного желтыми листьями парка.

Азирафаэль пообещал, что это ненадолго, а вина Кроули мог материализовать в количестве достаточном, чтобы утешаться до его возвращения. Или заснуть, тоже ведь неплохо.

Кроули хмыкнул в бокал, вспоминая лицо ангела, когда ему пришел срочный вызов в небесный офис. Азирафаэль так улыбался Кроули, так ненавязчиво подвигался все ближе и ближе — ой, Кроули, я сяду здесь, ладно, а то коврик оказался таким коротким, ничего ведь, дорогой? я тебя не стесню? — что Кроули только довольно жмурился и с напускным смирением вздыхал, отвечая в том же духе: что ж поделать, конечно, конечно...

Ох уж эти их маленькие игры — столько времени прошло, а все еще интересно, и все так же волнуют ямочки на щеках Азирафаэля, и то, как он стреляет своими светлыми ангельскими глазами, в которых вспыхивают воистину бесовские искры, а потом неизбежно задерживает взгляд на губах Кроули. Последнее волновало больше всего.

И в следующий миг это счастливое лицо застыло, а потом подернулось рябью, и сквозь него проступила тысяча глаз, все как один несколько раз моргнувших так, будто это был нервный тик.

— Да не парься ты так, — примирительно начал было Кроули, но осекся.

— Что? — мрачно спросил Азирафаэль, упершись в лицо демона тяжелыми взглядами. Где-то вдалеке по дрожащему небу прокатилась волна грома, и ей вторила ветвистая вспышка молнии. В воздухе ощутимо запахло озоном.

— Давай без дождя, ладно? И еще твоя истинная форма, — Кроули неопределенно взмахнул рукой у своего лица, и Азирафаэль с внезапной тоской проследил за этим его движением.

— Гавриил умеет... все испортить, — Азирафаэлю больших усилий стоило не сказать «подосрать», но он пересилил себя.

— Он ничего не испортил, — наклонившись к ангелу, прошептал ему на ухо Кроули, с удовольствием замечая, как зарделись его восхитительные щеки. — Я подожду. Только не благодари меня.

Темные тучи мгновенно расступились, и выглянувшее солнце расцветило золотом светлые волосы ангела. Он радостно улыбнулся, легко поднялся и, одернув жилетку, сказал, снова глядя на губы Кроули:

— Я быстро, — и исчез в голубоватом мерцании.

«Быстро» было понятием относительным, но Кроули решил не придираться. После этого пикника нужно будет повысить норматив по грехам на этой неделе, но оно должно было того стоить. Если Азирафаэль слишком уж надолго задержится, то грехи придется приумножить втрое, чтобы избавиться от возможного чувства острой досады.

Думать о грехах не слишком-то хотелось, а Азирафаэль пока что был удручающе далеко. Совсем рядом плескалась река, и Кроули переместил себя вместе с ковриком, алкоголем и корзинкой еды прямо на берег.

От мягкого солнца и хорошего алкоголя начинало клонить в сон. Присутствия Азирафаэля нигде не ощущалось, и Кроули отставил бокал в сторону и, пристроив подбородок на колено, прикрыл глаза. Было хорошо, а с ангелом было бы еще лучше, но дела, дела...

Глаза можно было и не открывать: появление ангела Кроули ощутил всей кожей — будто по ней едва ощутимо провели пером. Азирафаэль медленно шел к нему сквозь лиственные завалы, восхищенный всем вокруг настолько, что был готов пачкать туфли, а не заставлять море листьев расступиться перед ним. Он замер за спиной, и Кроули все-таки приоткрыл один глаз.

У тени Азирафаэля были крылья. Кроули обернулся — но нет, это была всего лишь тень. Азирафаэль стоял рядом в своей привычной человеческой форме, и смотрел на то, как солнечные лучи тонут в холодных водах реки.

— Думал, ты уже заснул или ушел, — негромко сказал он.

— Был близок к обоим вариантам, — лениво отозвался Кроули. — Все в порядке?

— Да.

Кроули протянул Азирафаэлю бокал с вином, и ангел сел рядом, делая глоток. Судя по виду ангела, он почти преодолел свою досаду, но его все равно хотелось подтолкнуть к правильному способу забыть об этом неуместном вызове на небеса.

— На чем мы остановились? — томно произнес Кроули, чуть ли не растекаясь по коврику и глядя ангелу в глаза. — Не напомнишь?

— С радостью, дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, отставив бокал в сторону. — Я как раз собирался сказать тебе, — он наклонился к Кроули, мягко провел пальцем по его скуле, осторожно погладил губы, — что эти листья вокруг невероятно красивы, но все равно проигрывают цвету твоих волос.

Кроули нетерпеливо вздохнул, схватил ангела за лацканы пиджака, отталкивая от себя и тут же оказываясь сверху, прижимая его к вороху листьев.

— И это все? — с веселым недоумением спросил он. — И больше ничего?

— О, мой дорогой, — засмеялся Азирафаэль, мгновенно снова опрокидывая Кроули на спину. — Ты так спешишь.

Кроули фыркнул, демонстративно вздыхая. Ангел с непонятным благоговением выпутал сухой дубовый листок из его волос, уставился на Кроули с непередаваемым выражением лица.

— Ну так что? — заерзал Кроули, не понимая, почему Азирафаэль снова косплеит Мону Лизу, не иначе.

— Хотел сказать, что...

Но Кроули не дал ему договорить — потянул ангела к своим губам, глотая все сказанные и несказанные слова.

И, когда Азирафаэль спустя целую восхитительную вечность отстранился, стало ясно, что никакие слова им не требуются.


End file.
